Sweet Symmetry
by TerumiHazamaSOl
Summary: Light sees the Death Note fall from the sky, but refuses to take it. Ryuk drops the note in L's apartment, and L meets Death the Kidd.
1. Discovery

**DEATHNOTE ****– **A New Kira

A Death Note© Fan Fiction

By Matt Woods

Chapter 1: Discovery

It is August 17, 2007. Friday, 14:55 (2:55 P.M.) in the afternoon. Light Yagami, a high school student in Japan, is **bored** in class.

"…and the meaning of…" his teacher said, but Light's hearing trailed off to a, "Blah blah, physics, blah." All Light truly cared about was **justice.** He sat there with his head lying on his hand as he gazed out the window, distantly listening to his teacher lecture about blah.

He saw a small, square black figure fall from the sky to the ground at the courtyard. _What is that,_ he wondered.

_Ring! _Everybody in the class—no in the school—hopped out of their seats and flew towards their classroom's door. Light grabbed his bag and walked outside to the courtyard. The small black figure was lying in the grass. He walked toward it and picked it up. It was a book with Japanese lettering, デスノート, on the cover. It translated to Death Note. _Death Note, _Light thought, _what the hell is this? _ He scratched his head of light brown hair, cautiously looking back and forth before opening the notebook.

He opened it, and the first page read, "How to use it I: The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

"Huh? No, don't worry, probably just a prank. But just to make sure…" Light whipped a pen out of his satchel and looked around for a name to write down in the note. _Hmm, maybe Shion Minuzaki, _Light thought, and began transcribing the name.

About a minute later, Light looked over at green-haired Shion, and her eyes flew wide open as she trembled, and planted her hands on the left side of her chest. The girls she had been talking to backed away and let out terrified shrieks as she collapsed.

Shion died. The Death Note actually works. Light dropped the note and backed away from it, a horrified look in his eyes. He made a cross shape with his fingers and aimed at it, continuing to back away. He ran in to something solid. A wall? No, that was too far away. What was it?

"The Death Note isn't a vampire, you idiot," said a deep, raspy voice from behind him. He turned around and let out a yell, seeing a tall, hunched, bipedal, blue clown-looking demon thing.

"What the hell are YOU?" Light yelled, voice trembling.

"Oh, well excuse me, punk," said the demon, "well, let's say that I know you are Light Yagami, and I am Shinigami Ryuk.

Light glared at Ryuk with eyes wide. "Shini…gami…?" he said, "How do you know my name?"

"Uh, us Shinigami have special eyes that allow us to see names and lifespans above the heads of humans."

Light gazed at the Death God's face, "So…they are real," he said, "So…uh…what's my lifespan?"

"I can't tell you that. Page XVIII, Rule #3: 'The God of Death must not tell humans the names or life spans of individuals he/she sees. This is to avoid confusion in the human world.' If a Shinigami like me were to break any of these rules written in the note, we would die."

"I see…so does this Death Note belong to you?"

"It's yours until you die."

"Did you drop it?"

"Yes."

"W-why?"

"Because…" Ryuk looked around—no, he was popping his neck, "I was **bored.**"

Light let out a small chuckle. "It looks like we had something in common today. Heh heh"

"Hey, Light…got any apples?"

Light cocked his head to the left, "Uh…yeah." He reached a hand into his satchel and pulled out an apple. Ryuk snatched it from his hand and started chomping on it.

"By fe way, Finigabi dun ha ta eat," he said, mouth full of apple (By the way, Shinigami don't have to eat,) "but I luff applef"

"I see…uhh, you can have your Death Note back. It could deliver justice, but at the same time, create more crime," Light said, handing the note over to Ryuk.

"Aww…-gulp—it was just getting fun! Oh well. I'll 'drop' it somewhere else," Ryuk said, "but don't think that just because you don't have the Death Note, that I won't visit you from time to time."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ryuk jumped up and flapped his wings, going deeper into the city of Tokyo. Light looked to the other side of the courtyard, where he had just realized ambulances taking the already dead Shion Minuzaki to the hospital. "Bad day for them, eh?" he asked himself. He picked up his backpack and started walking home, completely ignoring the commotion.


	2. L

Chapter 1: L

Ryuk flew high over Tokyo. It was dark now, 21:43 (9:43 P.M.). He was looking for a new place to "drop" the note. He flew over a luxury apartment building. _That's a nice spot, _he thought. He angled it just right and dropped it, perfectly landing it in the apartment.

A hunched human had been squatting in a chair, eating a sundae. He heard a slap/thud on the floor by his window. He put down the sundae and started biting his thumbnail, turning around.

Ryuk was on the balcony, and he saw the man. The black messy hair he had that slightly covered his black-ringed brown eyes. He had on a wrinkled, long-sleeve white tee shirt and faded, wrinkly blue jeans. He had no shoes. The estranged, hunched man got up and slowly walked toward the black book on his hardwood floor.

"Hmm…what is this?" he asked himself. He picked it up and read the cover aloud. "A Death Note? How to use it…" he read the instructions. "Death God? What the hell? Is this for real?"

"Of course," said Ryuk, stepping out from the shadowed balcony and into the man's view, "who would joke about this?"

The man screamed and fell to the ground. "What the hell! How'd you get into my house? Who are you?"

"Slow down, bub. Well, firstly, see these wings? That's how I got up here. My name is Ryuk; I am a Death God, Shinigami. Nice to meet you, L Lawliet."

"How the hell do you know my real name?" Lawliet said.

Ryuk explained about the Shinigami eyes and everything else to L.

"Ah, okay," L said in a low, mumbly tone, "I, along with agent Naomi Misora of the FBI, arrested a suspect with the name of B, about five years ago. He was rumored to have been born with the eyes of a Shinigami."

"He was. His mother had Shinigami eyes, and they were inherited to him."

"How would you know this?"

"I gave his mother that ability."

"Ah…" L turned around and walked to his chair, "would you like something sweet, a sugar cube, per sei?"

Ryuk saw an apple sitting on the table. "Nah, I think I'll take that." He strolled over and grabbed the apple out of the basket. He took a chunk out of it, started chewing, then spit it out. "Ptoo! What is this crap apple?"

"That was not a real apple, my Shinigami friend." L said to Ryuk, smirking. "That was cardboard, for decoration. I was going to warn you, but, oh well, too late for that." L grabbed a spoon and stacked about 15 sugar cubes on it. He put his mouth over it and filled his jaw with sugar…a lot of freaking sugar.

"Uhh…are you really eating that much sugar?" Ryuk said, tilting his head, "Won't that increase a risk of death?"

"Oh, I'm ufed to dif," L said, his voice distorted by the sugar in his mouth.

"Uh…okay."

Ryuk walked over towards the balcony, unfolding his pitch black wings. "I'm going to visit a friend of mine. Do whatever you want with that Death Note," he said, "it's yours until you die."

He jumped and began slowly flapping his wings. L opened the book and flipped to the first page.

_This is going to be interesting, _Ryuk thought, evilly chuckling, _first, Light had the Death Note. Now L does. They can both see me. _

He flew over a fruit store and gasped in delight. He swooped down and flew through the roof. There was a shelf full of apples. His already smiling face smiled even more as he did a fist pump and snatched one of the red delicious fruits off of the shelf and flew back up.


End file.
